


A Place Called Home

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hectic day in the life of Loki, Thor, and their five kids (with a sixth on the way). Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homovikings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homovikings/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for homovikings, who won my 200 follower giveaway back at the end of October (sorry it took so long!). I hope you enjoy it! :)

"Father! Papa! Wake up," came a chorus of small voices.

Loki groaned as he felt his children climbing up onto the bed he shared with Thor, clumsy legs and elbows hitting him in the side as they moved. Loki merely groaned again and burrowed deeper into the covers, wondering what time it was. While Loki had always been a night owl, he had somehow been granted the misfortune of having five children who were all larks, just like Thor. The fact that he was just entering the third trimester of his sixth pregnancy and was tired all the time only made it worse.

He could hear Helgi - the eldest of their two toddler boys - giggling as he burrowed into Loki's side. The twins must have helped the little ones up into the bed, as they were far too short to climb up on their own. Loki assumed that Jóndóra must still be sleeping, as she was too little to have a bed like the others and the twins weren't tall enough get her out of her crib. He felt Thor shift and sit up in bed, the children laughing as they all piled on top of him. Thor's own booming laughter echoed through the room, though his voice was slightly scratchy from sleep.

"Father. Father wake up!" Sigrún said. Loki grumbled as he blearily opened one eye.

She smiled broadly, violet eyes lighting up as she stared down at him. "Father," she said, and she looked so happy to see him that he couldn't even be cross with her for waking him. Loki didn't understand how it was possible for her to be so animated this early in the morning, but Sigrún had always been a spirited girl, ever since the day she was born. Her hair was wild, like a dark halo framing her light blue skinned face. It pleased Loki to no end that one day the Aesir would have to deal with having a visibly half-Jotunn queen. He had no doubt that she would be a fine one.

"Father," Andsvarr said. He smiled as he leaned down and hugged Loki, who lazily ruffled the boy's hair. For all that he was Sigrún's twin, they were very different indeed. Aside from his red eyes, Andsvarr was the spitting image of Thor, and his golden hair glowed in the early morning light. He had always been a sweet child, quiet and studious where Sigrún was forthright and adventurous. But despite their differences, they were the best of friends, seeming to speak to each other in a special language that only twins could understand.

They were still young, but Loki was amazed at how much they'd grown, already more than halfway to the start of adolescence. He felt a little pang of sadness as he gazed at them. While he wanted nothing more than to watch them grow up well, it was bittersweet to imagine a time when they wouldn't be his little ones anymore, all grown up and forging their own lives.

Ráði, the youngest of their toddlers, stumbled across the bed and snuggled next to Sigrún. Despite their difference in ages, they looked far more like twins than Andsvarr and Sigrún did, with the same blue skin and dark hair. Sometimes she got annoyed by her little brothers, but overall Sigrún took her role as big sister to heart. Already she had a bit of the sense of responsibility required of the heir to the throne.

Thor scooped Helgi up into his lap, tickling him until his cheeks flushed pink with laughter. Loki merely watched them for a few moments and when Thor glanced up and caught his eye, his gaze was filled with such love, brighter and warmer than any sun. He was certain that Thor saw the same love reflected back at him in Loki's eyes. Though Loki had engineered their marriage for less than romantic reasons, he never imagined that he would come to love and cherish his husband so deeply.

Thor let out a great yawn and then laughed as the youngest two mimicked him. Thor had to be exhausted too; after all, he was the one who had tended to Jóndóra when she cried in the night. Loki was grateful for it, as it was growing increasingly harder for him to move around.

"Tell us a story, Father. Please?" Sigrún said to Loki, which set all of them off. Loki could barely hear himself think amongst the gaggle of little voices, all begging him for a tale. 

"I cannot even form coherent thoughts at this hour, let alone tell you a story," Loki said, his limbs heavy as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Four little faces fell and Loki sighed.

"Surely you can come up with _some_ tale, Loki. You're such a fine storyteller," Thor said, barely holding back his laughter. Loki glared murderously at him. He was probably still trying to get back at Loki for the Mjolnir ride incident from a few days prior.

There was another chorus of "please Father" coming from the children, with Thor chuckling and staring at Loki with teasing eyes.

"Fine. After your lessons, I promise."

The children cheered, just as two nursemaids walked into the room.

"Now off with you," Loki said. "Maeva and Lina will help you dress and then we can all have breakfast together."

The maids came and picked up the younger two and the twins followed behind, the sound of their little feet beating against the floor in a haphazard rhythm as they skipped out of the room. Though Loki tried not to be prone to sentimentality, he felt his heart swell with love as he watched their retreating figures.

Loki flopped back on the bed and sighed. "Great. Now I must figure out some fantastical tale to tell them later."

Thor smiled and scooted closer so he could kiss Loki on the cheek. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"It's tolerable," Loki said, but he didn't bother to hide his fond smile.

"You can use your magic to conjure pictures to go along with your words. You know how much they love that."

Loki nodded. "That's true. Besides, it could be worse. I could have to take every single one of them on a flight with Mjolnir tomorrow," Loki said, snickering at Thor.

Thor groaned. As much as he loved spending time with their children, taking each one on an individual ride with Mjolnir was a bit much. Loki chuckled to himself, remembering how easy it was to set the whole thing in motion. 

The whole family had been gathered together around the fire, the children listening raptly while Thor talked about his past travels and adventures. From there, it wasn't hard to guide him toward talking about Mjolnir and the thrill of flight. An offhand comment from Loki about how much fun _he_ had when Thor took him flying had planted the seed in the children's heads and they'd begged to experience it for themselves. It wasn't as if Thor could carry them all at once, but it also wouldn't be _fair_ if everyone didn't get a turn and well...

The whole situation had provided Loki much amusement over the past couple days. Even though he was a husband and parent now, Loki still had an insatiable urge to cause mischief that he would never be able to shake. With his mobility the way that it was, he would take his fun wherever he could find it. Thankfully for Thor, little Jóndóra was still an infant and far too young for such a thing.

"I can't believe you tricked me into agreeing to that."

Loki snorted. "Of course I did. After all, I tricked you into marrying me, didn't I?"

Thor laughed. "I would not say that you tricked me. Once I realized that the clever, mischievous boy I met as a child had grown up to be so stunning, I don't believe I required much convincing. When I laid eyes upon you again, it was like everything was falling into place. I knew you were the one, Loki," Thor said, his eyes bright with sincerity.

Loki shrugged and looked away because even after a couple centuries of marriage, he sometimes still didn't know how to act when faced with his husband's honest, genuine affection.

They first met when Laufey spent part of a winter in Asgard on a diplomatic visit. He brought his sons with him, as he felt it would be good practice for them to visit another realm and develop more courtly manners. Why his father thought he would develop good manners by spending time with _Thor_ of all people, Loki would never know.

Although Thor and Loki were wary of each other at first, they quickly became playmates, stirring up mischief around the palace together. Loki's most prized possession at the time was a beautiful cloak, made with fur and falcon feathers. Even then, he'd dreamed of becoming a great sorcerer and hoped to someday enchant to cloak to enable him to fly, like the Vanir goddess Freya. When he came into his own as a sorcerer, he had in fact done that very thing.

Thor smiled and shook his head. "I remember seeing you for the first time. I had never seen anyone like you before, so striking in your feather cloak," Thor said, smiling as he shook his head. "Who knows, after you've recovered from the birth, maybe I'll trick _you_ into taking the children flying."

Loki laughed. "Good luck with that. And you should also be grateful that you have your own means of flight, as I will never let you borrow my cloak again."

"But I recovered it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, you great fool," Loki said, but there was no heat in it.

Loki remembered that day very well. They were playing out by a frigid lake when - against his better judgement - Loki had let Thor try on his cloak. Thor had let Loki play with a beautiful sword (which was Thor's most prized possession at the time), so it seemed like it was only fair. Thor jumped and leaped all over the place, the cape trailing behind him like that of a brave warrior on the field of battle. Loki had warned Thor over and over again to be careful, but Thor was having too much fun to heed him. Unfortunately, Thor hadn't secured the cloak to his shoulders well enough and it slipped off, blowing in the wind and falling into the freezing water.

Loki had been _livid_ , but before he could say a word, Thor was already in the water, leaping in to retrieve the cloak.

"You could have died, you fool!" Loki shouted after Thor climbed out of the water, all soaking wet but with the cloak in hand. Though Loki was grateful that Thor had retrieved it, he was far more worried about Thor, whose teeth chattered as he shivered terribly. Loki helped him back to the palace, where the healers tended to him. Later that evening, Loki sneaked into Thor chambers and brought him hot cider. Thor drank it gratefully as he lay there exhausted and bundled up in his bed. 

"I am sorry, Loki. Had I not been careless with your cloak, this never would have happened."

"Shut up," Loki told him. "It was not worth risking your life over."

Loki stayed there until late into the night, telling Thor stories until he fell asleep. But right before Thor drifted off, he offered Loki a sleepy smile and said "thank you." And maybe it was ridiculous, but that was the moment Loki just _knew_ that this was the man he would marry.

It was not until they were young men that they saw each other again. As the most political savvy of the three princes, Loki was chosen to accompany Laufey on a diplomatic visit to Asgard. Loki's main goal at the time was to get away from Jotunheim, and it seemed that Thor could be his ticket out. While Loki's family loved him, the rest of Jotunheim was not always so kind to the runt prince. How better to triumph and prove them wrong than becoming consort in the most powerful realm of them all?

He told himself that what he'd felt for Thor all those years ago was nothing but a fleeting childhood fancy. Loki tried his best to be cold and pragmatic about it all, but it was hard to contain his true desires when he saw just how beautiful Thor had grown up to be. In the end, he'd come to accept it and use his lust for Thor to his advantage. It was only fitting; Loki almost always had more than one motive for his actions.

"But truly, Thor," Loki said, "how can you say I didn't trick you into marriage? I seduced you and arranged for us to get caught in a compromising position."

"Which, as I have told you many times, was completely unnecessary. I already wanted to marry you, and by then I would have accepted no other." 

Thor snorted. "But your little trick did make it easier to sell our parents on the idea, although I do not think Laufey has ever forgiven me for taking liberties with his youngest son," Thor said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I fear your trickery far surpasses mine, husband. I still cannot fathom how you convinced me to have so many of your brood."

"Come now, Loki, you love our children," Thor said, smiling as he patted Loki's belly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course I love them. They're half of me, how could I not?"

Thor laughed and leaned in to kiss Loki. "They are half of both of us, and I love them all the more for it."

"I suppose," Loki murmured, smiling as he pulled Thor closer to kiss him back. There was no need to say anything more. Thor knew very well how to read between Loki's words, and he knew how deeply Loki's love for his husband and children ran. If Loki weren't sarcastic with Thor, only _then_ would Thor truly worry.

Thor let his hand slide up from Loki's belly and skate across the soft swell of Loki's breasts. They were still quite small, as he had chosen to wean their youngest child in preparation for the new babe. But soon enough they would be filled with milk again.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're not subtle, Thor. We must go down to have breakfast with the children, there's no time for that."

Thor hummed as he leaned in and kissed Loki's neck, his fingers running up and down Loki's thigh all the while. It felt so good, and while Loki wanted to lean in to the touch, he let out an annoyed sigh instead. 

"Really Thor?"

Thor chuckled. "I cannot help myself. You are simply too beautiful in this state for me to keep my hands to myself."

Loki couldn't help but preen a little under Thor's words. The changes in his body sometimes left him feeling insecure, so it pleased him that Thor still desired him so.

"So you would have me then?" Loki said in a low voice, delighting in the way Thor shivered as Loki ran his fingers across Thor's cheek. "Would you lay me out on the bed and bury your face between my legs? You know that my cunt is far more sensitive now, as it always is when I'm heavy with your child."

Thor shuddered and Loki leaned in closer to whisper seductively into Thor's ear. "Would you pin me there and bury your cock inside me, stretching me open, making me cry out because of how thick you are? Perhaps then you would even suckle at my teats like the filthy pervert you are, to see if you could coax any milk free."

Thor's eyes glazed over as he stared at Loki, his cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Oh well, time for breakfast," Loki said cheerfully.

"Truly, husband, you are exceedingly cruel." Thor said with a pout, the same one Loki had seen on his children's faces many times. 

Loki laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Thor's lips.

"Well, if I have to suffer," he said, patting his belly as he awkwardly maneuvered himself to his feet, "then you have to suffer too."

Loki smirked and Thor sighed as he climbed to his feet and began getting dressed. Loki knew he would let Thor have his wicked way when the younger children were napping and the older two were at their lessons. He just couldn't resist the amusement that riling Thor up brought him.

***

  


Breakfast was a raucous affair as usual. The children were actually rather well behaved, but they were still children. More importantly, they were _Thor's_ children, loud and boisterous and eating with great enthusiasm. 

Sigrún and Thor were the loudest, her high pitched voice mingling with his baritone in an odd sort of harmony that would have warmed Loki's heart were it not so damned early in the morning. Loki did his best to tune them out, focusing on making sure the three younger children were eating well. Jóndóra seemed to be doing more giggling and making a mess of her high chair than actually eating, bits of cereal sticking to her little blue fingers.

Loki decided to let her have her fun for now, as he himself was ravenous. After the morning sickness had finally past a couple months prior, Loki was hungry all the time. Loki couldn't help letting out a satisfied moan as he shoveled away a large portion and ham and then began slathering jam onto big slices of freshly baked bread.

Loki glanced up and spotted Helgi, a mischievous glint in his eye as he prepared to throw a spoonful of oatmeal at his younger brother, a horrible habit he'd picked up from when the twins had a food fight a few weeks ago. 

With a quick burst of magic, Loki caught the ball of oatmeal in midair before it reached it's destination. Helgi gasped and stared as the oatmeal floated back into his bowl. When he looked at Loki, he was not upset about his little plan being thwarted at all. Instead his violet eyes were lit up with delight. Helgi scrunched his eyes shut suddenly, and Loki stared at him in puzzlement. It was _Loki's_ turn to gasp when Helgi's spoon floated in the air briefly before falling back down to the table with a clatter.

"Look! I do magic too!" he shouted excitedly.

"Yes, you do," he said, smiling warmly at Helgi before giving himself a brief moment to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Part of him wanted to thank the Norns for giving him a child who would surely grow up to be a skilled sorcerer. Another part of him wanted to curse them for giving him a child whose powers had begun to manifest so early.

"Did you see, Papa?" Sigrún said excitedly. "Helgi did magic!"

Thor smiled broadly. "I _did_ see, and it was magnificent," he said, directing his words to Helgi who beamed under the warmth of his father's pride.

It wouldn't be so magnificent when Helgi learned enough magic to cause trouble all over the palace, but Loki would let Thor have his pride for now. Besides, Loki couldn't deny that he felt proud as well, already imagining all the things he'd be able to teach his son about the mystic arts.

Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and scrubbed a hand across his face. It seemed it was shaping up to be a very eventful breakfast. Far more so than Loki would have liked, being as tired as he was. Really, the only saving grace was Andsvarr, who was also giving long-suffering looks to the rest of them, his red eyes making him seem older than his years. Loki caught his eye and they smiled at each other. Loki made a mental note to himself to try and get some quality time in with Andsvarr that evening, after he'd told all of the children a tale as he promised. Andsvarr was already becoming a bit of storyteller himself, and he liked to rest his head on Loki's belly and tell stories to the baby.

"Enough," Loki said in a firm voice, and the whole table went quiet. "You all need to eat your food and stop chattering on. Otherwise your Papa won't take you on a ride with Mjolnir tomorrow."

Thor glared at Loki and Loki put a hand up over his mouth to stifle his laughter. But his threat seemed to work because the rest of breakfast went relatively smoothly.

"Off to your lessons with you," he said to the twins when the meal was over. Sigrún grumbled a little, but they both went off to their tutors without argument. Loki knew that it would not always be so easy; he groaned internally because he could already imagine the headache that would surely come when they reached their more rebellious years. 

Loki took Jóndóra out of her high chair and Helgi and Ráði laughed when Thor scooped them up, one in each muscular arm as he carried them off to the nursery.

***

  


Once they were in the nursery, Loki took a moment to sit in one the plush rocking chairs and put his aching feet up onto the foot rest. Thor was down on the floor playing with the children, the three of them all crawling over Thor like he was a great mountain. They all giggled as Thor scooped them up one by one and blew raspberries onto their stomach. Loki smiled fondly at them. It always amazed him how gentle Thor could be with their children. He was such a big man, with powerful hands that could so easily crush and destroy but only moved with kindness and love. 

After awhile, Jóndóra crawled over to Loki, and after some maneuvering he was able to pull her into his lap. He rocked her against him, smoothing back her blonde hair. When she reached for his long, dark braid, he quickly tossed it over his shoulder, lest she start chewing on it as she sometimes did. He made silly faces at her and pretended to listen with great interest as she babbled on in excited baby talk.

Eventually, Thor had to leave, as it was time for him to hold court. He kissed all the children goodbye, saving Loki for last.

"Farewell, my love," Thor said as he leaned down to kiss Loki slow and sweet.

"Goodbye," Loki said, when they broke for air. Loki stared at Thor's backside appreciatively as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Thor?"

"Yes?" Thor said, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Loki again.

"You should return when the little ones take their nap," Loki said in a suggestive tone.

When Thor smiled, there was a lustful glint in his eyes. "I most certainly will then."

***

  


The children grew tired and cranky, and Loki was about ready to tear his hair out while breaking up their squabbling over a toy when he heard familiar footsteps from behind him.

"Gramma!" Ráði said, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

"My darlings," Frigga said as she entered the room and crouched down to give them all hugs and kisses. She gave Loki a knowing look and gestured toward the rocking chair.

"Thank you," Loki mouthed silently. Frigga sat down and began to tell the children a story as Loki made his retreat.

Loki sighed happily as he sank down into the rocking chair again. He let himself zone out a little, lulled into relaxation by the soothing sound of her voice. Though not all in Asgard had been receptive to their prince marrying a Jotunn, Frigga had always been supportive of his and Thor's union. She _was_ the Goddess of Marriage after all, and he knew how much she enjoyed having so many grandchildren around, especially since Thor had been an only child. 

When Frigga's tale ended, the children began playing peacefully again and Loki breathed another sigh of relief. Frigga made her way over to Loki and sat down in an armchair beside him.

"How are you, my dear?"

"Exhausted. My back aches and my feet are killing me," Loki complained.

"What happened to the slippers I gave you?" she asked.

Loki chuckled. "Oh, I think I threw them at Thor, when he was annoying me for some reason or another."

Frigga shook her head and laughed.

"The worst part is that I missed. He's so good at ducking now," Loki said as he sighed wistfully. He hadn't managed to successfully hit Thor in the head with a slipper since his second pregnancy. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"I heard that Helgi displayed some magic at the breakfast table this morning."

Loki sighed. "Yes. Although I'm most pleased, I know I'll surely have my work cut out for me in teaching him."

"I'd be more than happy to help," she said, and Loki nodded gratefully. Frigga was quite a skilled sorceress and he could surely use her help with Helgi as he grew. 

"I only hope that if this one has any magical talent," he said as he patted his belly, "it won't manifest until she's older."

"It won't be long now before she's born."

"I'll be glad of it too. This is the last one, I swear," Loki said insistently.

"Of course," she said, but from the laughter in her eyes he could tell that she didn't believe him for a second. "I'll send Maeva in to take the children for their nap. You look like you could use one yourself."

"Thank you," Loki said, and Frigga smiled and clasped his shoulder fondly before kissing the children goodbye and turning to go.

Maeva and another nursemaid bustled in mere moments later to put the children down for their nap, though Ráði in particular seemed less than excited about it.

"Oh, and could you send for a page?" Loki asked, and she nodded. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a little note that he handed to the young man who came by a few minutes later. 

"Deliver this to the king," Loki said, chuckling to himself as he watched the boy dart off to his task. Loki could already imagine the look on Thor's face when he read the filth that Loki had written down for him.

Finally blissfully alone, Loki took the opportunity to go back to his and Thor's chambers. He stripped off his clothes and lay down in the bed, the silk sheets feeling divine against his bare skin. Loki could already feel himself getting wet in anticipation of Thor's arrival. They were always so busy with the children, and they had to make time to steal away with each other when they could.

Loki sighed and burrowed himself deeper into the covers. His limbs felt heavy, and he hadn't truly realized how tired he was until now. He tried his best to stay awake, but he could hear sleep calling his name. He was just about to nod off when he felt the bed shift behind him.

Thor spooned Loki from behind and wrapped a warm arm around him, resting a hand on Loki's belly.

"Are you too tired, my love?" Thor asked after pressing a kiss to the back of Loki's neck. 

Loki managed to roll over and face Thor. "What do you think?" he said, a wicked grin on his face.

"I think that my husband is insatiable and that ours was a finely made match indeed."

Loki tangled his fingers in Thor's hair, laughing as he pulled Thor into a fierce kiss. Thor's hands were everywhere and Loki moaned at just how good those calloused hands felt against his bare skin.

Thor groaned when Loki reached in between his legs, teasingly stroking his erection through the fabric of his pants. 

"You're far too overdressed, Thor."

Thor grinned. "You are right, as usual," he said as he stood and started stripping down.

"There's no reason to flatter me, Thor. As you can see, I'm already yours."

"As I am yours," Thor said, a fond smile on his face as he gazed down at Loki.

Loki felt his mouth water as more and more of Thor's bare skin was revealed. Thor was truly beautiful, and all those firm muscles and that golden skin were for Loki alone. Loki felt no shame over how fiercely possessive he was of his husband. Thor was _his_ and he would never share him with another. 

Thor climbed back onto the bed, now gloriously naked before Loki. He wasted no time kneeling down between Loki's legs and sighing in pleasure as he pressed his face against Loki's cunt.

" _Thor_ ," Loki cried out, because he wasn't lying when he teased Thor earlier. Loki really _was_ much more sensitive when he was pregnant. Thor started out with teasing little licks that drove Loki crazy. He was just about ready to curse Thor's name and tell him to just get _on_ with it already when Thor spread Loki's legs wider and really started to give it to him, licking and sucking and pushing his tongue inside Loki's hole.

Loki moaned, greedily grinding his cunt up against Thor's face to get more friction. While he couldn't see as much as he would have liked because of his belly being in the way, it was still wonderful to see Thor's golden head between Loki's thighs, focused on nothing but Loki's pleasure.

Loki knew he could very easily come like this, but he wanted more than Thor's tongue driving him mad. He wanted to come with Thor's cock inside him, fucking him hard and deep. Finding sexual positions was awkward sometimes now that Loki was pregnant, but there was one surefire position that never failed.

"Stop," Loki said as he panted for air, reluctantly pushing Thor's head away. "I want to ride you."

"Mmm," Thor moaned, and it seemed that he was more than amenable to the idea. The way his face and beard were wet from eating Loki out was utterly obscene, and it only made Loki want him more.

Thor wasted no time in laying down on his back and beckoning Loki to get on top of him. Loki straddled him and they both moaned brokenly when Thor's thick cock slipped inside in one smooth stroke.

Loki put his hands on Thor's chest for leverage and then began grinding his hips. He went slow at first, getting used to the feeling of Thor inside him again, stretching him open just right.

" _Loki_ ," Thor cried out, and Loki chuckled as he picked up the pace. He really started to ride Thor hard, sinfully undulating his hips and groaning with every thrust. Thor moaned again as he gripped Loki's hips and thrust up into him. He placed his hands on Loki's belly, and Loki's eyes narrowed when he noticed the familiar expression on Thor's face.

"I know that look, Thor," Loki said as he panted and writhed on Thor's cock. "I am already with child from you, you cannot get me pregnant against just yet, no matter what dirty fantasies you might have."

Thor laughed but it quickly became a moan after a particularly hard grind of their hips. 

"I bet you wish you could keep me like this all the time," Loki said with a smirk.

"Yes," Thor moaned as he thrust up into Loki hard. "After you've borne our new daughter, I'll fuck you every night, bury myself inside and fill you with my seed until your belly is full with my child again," he said, his voice hoarse and filled with promise.

Loki shivered because he knew full well that this was a promise Thor would truly keep. And he would be lying if he said that there wasn't a part of him that got off on it too, the thought of always having a part of Thor inside him, inconvertible evidence of their union.

"Thor, _fuck_ , " Loki moaned as Thor reached up and began stroking his cock hard and fast. Loki raked his fingers across Thor's chest, his thighs trembling with the force of his orgasm. Thor threw his head back and moaned as the clenching of Loki's cunt pushed him over the edge too, his hips jutting up wildly as he filled Loki with his seed.

They stared at each other, both panting hard in the afterglow. Thor's face was flushed in the heat of pleasure, and there was pure adoration in his eyes. And in that moment, Loki was struck by just how much he loved Thor. There was no place he'd rather be and no life he'd rather have than this one.

Loki managed to climb off of Thor, and he couldn't help but moan a bit at the delicious feel of come dripping down his thighs. Thor lay flat on his back and pulled Loki into his arms, holding him close. He ran his fingers over Loki's belly and they played one of Loki's favorite games: Thor coming up with potential names for the new baby and Loki vetoing all of them.

Although it was a fun game for Thor too because Loki always _did_ choose one of Thor's suggestions in the end, he just never told Thor which one until the babe was born. It was just far more amusing for Loki to leave Thor guessing.

"What about Dagný?" Thor suggested. "It is a fine name."

Loki scoffed. "'A new day.' Really, Thor? No, I think not," he said, but he also smiled a secret smile when he imagined the look on Thor's face when he held Dagný in his arms for the first time.

And when Loki drifted off to sleep in his husband's embrace, he didn't dream. He didn't have to.


End file.
